


Drabbles (Kano/Kido edition)

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Some Canon, Tags/ratings/warnings will be updated as this progresses so please be mindful, domestic life, prompts, some AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles ranging from childhood pasts to domestic futures, both in and out of canon timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Buy each other flowers"

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? me? writing for a ship i used to dislike? wow my life must be hitting rock bottom. and since it is, you guessed it, ill be writing a drabble series for my favorite, son love and me, Kano Shuuya with his probably wife Kido Tsubomi. enjoy. all based off prompts i found on tumblr, prompt is the name of the title.

The doors were slammed over five hours ago, leaving the hideout before anyone could question. Kano came to his senses three hours ago, Kido just two. The dread of the damage that may have been done set in just ten minutes ago.

 

Kido was the first to take action, skittering down through the crowded streets of the city to find someone to ask for advice. And as badly as she wanted to stay hidden, there wasn’t a chance she could with the amount of people brushing, bumping,  _ pushing her _ . All she could do was stumble down the street and pray she didn’t embarrass herself too badly with how much of a klutz she must’ve seemed. But that shouldn’t matter. No, she was on an important mission.

 

She met him, him not being Kano but Seto, on the outskirts of town. He was enjoying the peaceful- at least for him- day. There’d been no doubt she would find him there.

 

“Kousuke,” Kido called to him as she approached, causing the other to look at her with a start.

 

“Ah, Tsubomi! You scared me there!” He gave a laugh as he stood up from where he’d been seated in the cool grass. “What are you doing out here?”

 

Kido hesitated for a moment; Did she want to explain to him her trivial fight with Kano and her delayed reaction? She didn’t need that kind of embarrassment. “I needed your advice with something.” Seto stayed quiet and watched her expectantly, and she grew flustered as she realized she needed to continue. “If you’re upset, what is something that would cheer you up?”

 

Seto paused to consider this, sitting back down to look up at the sky. “That’s a good question. And if I were upset, I’d want… Flowers!”

 

Kido raised an eyebrow, despite the fact she hadn’t been shocked. “Flowers? Why flowers?”

 

He hummed as he thought of a more profound reason other than _ I just think they are pretty. _ “Flowers are beautiful. They help me see past all the bad feelings because they remind me that overall, the world is a beautiful place.” A satisfied smile settled on his face as he finished speaking.

 

Kido thought this over. She personally didn’t care for flowers, they almost seemed tacky to her. But if Seto liked them, then Kano might too.

 

“Wild flowers are the best, if you wanted my opinion on that too.” He smiled at her from his spot in the grass. So she was off once more, mission upgraded to buying flowers. One step closer to forgiveness.

  
  
  
  


The girls sat in the livingroom of the hideout along with Shintaro and Hibiya. Kano walked in nonchalantly, being careful not to draw attention to his previous problems. All he had to do was ask the girls, preferably Marry, and he could be on his way to make reparations.

 

“Where’s the commander? Is she still mad at you?” Momo asked from her spot, looking up from her recently purchased manga.

 

So goes plan nonchalant, in-and-out.

 

Kano gave an indifferent shrug and smiled. “You caught me. I was wondering if you knew what to get a girl when she’s upset at you?”

 

Momo eyed him suspiciously, but Ene burst out laughing. “You’re so hopeless you have to ask us what to get her?” Kano had to admit, if he hadn’t been in the position, it’d be funny. So he couldn’t help himself, he began laughing.

 

“Well, if you want my advice, I’d say get her flowers,” Momo chimed in over Ene’s obnoxious laughter. “No woman can resist the charm of beautiful roses.” Her voice was wistful and she gave a dreamy sigh.

 

Flowers? Wasn’t that a cliche? He could almost see Kido getting upset that he’d do something so overplayed.

 

However, Marry and Ene nodded to this. “This is your only chance to redeem yourself without buying her an expensive dinner and a necklace. I say go for the roses.” Ene gave a look to him, a smug smirk on her face.

 

Marry nodded along with all of this. “I think the commander would really like flowers. Then you two can stop this fighting. You two are so cute when you’re both happy!”

 

Kano grinned at Marry’s encouragement. “So roses it is! I’ll be back!” And off he went to fix his mistakes with the best bouquet of roses his wallet could afford.

 

Shintaro sat back. “He’s hopeless, do you think he knows this won’t work?” Momo’s response to her brother was to elbow him in the ribcage as Ene shook her head.

 

“Probably not.”

  
  
  
  


After about a week’s pay worth of flowers were purchased, and a desperate call asking the other to meet up by the pier, the two found themselves in a position to apologize. Kido was there first, sitting and watching the waves crash against the concrete. She heard Kano before she saw him, he was later than either had expected. Which, truth be told, probably wasn’t unexpected from Kido.

 

“Shuuya, this would be easier if you were on time.”

 

“I got lost without you at my side to guide me.” She could hear the grin in his voice, which caused her to blush. Of course he would joke like this. God, it made her furious that it was so hard to stay mad at him.

 

She could hear his footsteps behind her, though they came to a stop before he was seated beside her.

 

“Why do you have flowers?” Her eyes darted to the flowers dutifully placed at her side before quickly turning back to Kano. She saw the shit eating grin he wore, it wasn’t something he was good at hiding. “Did you really think you could buy my forgiveness?”

 

Her face flushed and her mouth opened to retaliate or stutter an excuse before her eyes landed on the bouquet of roses in his left hand.

 

“Why do you have flowers?” She stared at the radiant red for a while before looking up at him. “Did you honestly think you could buy my forgiveness?” Her repeating his accusations only made him smile.

 

“I dunno, did it work?” He began walking towards her again, sitting on the ground a few feet ahead of her and crossing his legs. Kido turned around to face him fully, setting the flowers in her own lap.

 

“You know, I hate flowers.” Her smile grew as she watched Kano switch the flowers she’d bought for the ones he had, and placing the flowers she bought in his own lap.

  
“Yeah, so do I.” His grin dropped into something more genuine.


	2. "Where did your shirt go?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been unbearably hot lately.

It was hot. Too hot. Unbearably hot. Nearly unforgivable. Waves of heat hit Kido as soon as she opened the window, and she hurriedly closed up again. It was just too hot.

She was so distracted with her loathing of the heatwave, she didn’t notice Kano stepping into the room and sitting on the counter in front of her. But she soon caught the barest shine of matted blond hair, and the overpowering scent of his cologne. Would he ever learn that it wasn't an accurate replacement for a shower? When she realized he was waiting for her to acknowledge him, she turned to face him.

And she was blinded. 

“Where- I- Where is your shirt?!” Her eyes narrowed up into his golden ones as his grin spread across his face.

“Oh, do you not appreciate my obvious neglect to put on a shirt after my shower?” Even with him seated on the counter, she was near eye level with him. Yet it didn't stop him from leaning down some in an effort to be dramatic.

“No, I don't. Put some clothes on before everyone gets home!” Kido ordered, her face growing flustered from more than the heat.

“And what if I don't want to?” There was an underlying hum of amusement in Kano’s voice. “That blush says you appreciate the view.”

Her blush grew and she shoved Kano back with a huff, which resulted in him howling with laughter as he laid back on the counter. Like she would actually be even remotely aroused by that! It was times like this where she cursed his arrogance, even if she found it endearing.

“Shuuya, I'm warning you now. Go put a shirt on.” There was a snarl in her voice, and Kano new very well he was provoking her.

“It's too hot to change into a shirt, I think I'll stay as is.” He sprawled out on the counter, his knees hanging over the edge. “And besides, I couldn't deny you of such a view.” 

The heat was unbearable, it was simply too hot in their apartment. It helped ignite to her temper, and Kano’s pestilence pushed her to her edge.

She climbed onto the counter next to Kano and sat beside him. His golden eyes darted to her and his amused smile had never left his face, though he still wasn't getting up. But the angle was no good for what she had in mind. So she continued to climb and sit on his hips, causing his grin to fall and his eyes to stare into hers.

A question posed on his lips, but she stopped it by grabbing his cheeks and pinching them. She glared down at him as he thrashed beneath her, complaining This hurts! and Stop it! You're cheating!.

She wasn't cheating. She was winning. And when she was sure she had quelled whatever desire he had to pester her, she let go of his cheeks, leaving them beat red from irritation.

“Now, are you going to-” She was stopped mid-sentence as the front door swung up and a cheerful We’re back! rang from Seto.


End file.
